Blood Tears
by xRoseSongweaverx
Summary: Kagome's life as she knew it is over. Her best friends death sends her into a dark world where the rage and pain overwhelms her, and changes her mind, body and soul. Only one can save her, or she may well loose everything she is...
1. Chapter One

**Blood Tears**

**By Rose Songweaver**

Anyone who had witnessed that moment would not have understood what happened. Too many things occurred in that critical second; it was like dominoes- one triggering blow scattered them all.

A battle had broken out. While that, in itself, as not unusual, this one was particularly different. Kikyou had finally joined Inuyasha in the fight against Naraku; she had aided as best she could, firing arrow after arrow infused with her miko energy. Kagome stood with her, firing her own arrows. It was beautiful- the pink fire of Kagome's missiles complemented Kikyou's lavender perfectly.

The girl had destroyed as many demons that assaulted their friends as possible; Kagome focused on Naraku's insects, while Kikyou preferred the large, strong, and dumb henchmen that currently assaulted the others.

The others, being Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, were faring quite well. Their weapons hacked through youkai flesh like it was paper. Shippou even aided them, perching on Kirara's back and shooting foxfire where it was needed. Kirara kept him as safe as possible, and even managed to wipe out a few youkai that threatened her precious burden.

But the battle shifted when a young man stepped out of the rising dust. Instantly, Sango's face lost all of its color, and she began to completely disregard the foes she faced. Kagome was hard pressed to defend her, and barely managed to fire fast enough to kill the youkai threatening her friend.

"Ko-Kohaku," the demon exterminator choked out. She lowered her boomerang, and reached for him. The boy's face had not changed upon hearing his sister's voice; it was reminiscent of the gaze of a dead person. His eyes held nothing; his soul was locked away, trapped in Naraku's grasp.

His only answer to her question was a swipe from his blade. His movements were precise and accurate, but she moved easily. She made no move to defend herself, and his next swipe dug deeply into her flesh. Her small cry of pain suggested mental pain, rather than the physical pain from the wound.

Inuyasha spared her a glance, but could not waver in his focus. The Tetsusaiga (spelled this way because I think it looks nicer) was his only real advantage against Naraku; without it, not only would his demon blood break free, but also the evil hanyou would easily kill him. His continued shouts for the Wind Scar were echoing in the clearing more and more. The technique never did any real damage; all it achieved was slicing Naraku's appendages off, but they regrew too quickly.

"Inuyasha, you are becoming sloppy," Naraku drawled. "You haven't managed to put one scratch on me yet!"

"Shut up," he grunted. But it was true, and he knew it. His attention was not fully focused on his enemy. Some part of his mind constantly monitored his friends- Miroku was currently engaged with Kagura, Sango was showing signs of emotional paralysis, and the girls seemed to be unaware that Kanna was much too close for comfort.

When Inuyasha turned for that brief second to check on Sango, Naraku struck. Her slimy tentacle crushed Inuyasha's ribcage in a relentless grasp- only his demon blood prevented his ribs from shattering under the pressure.

Kagome cried out in horror and quickly trained her arrow to Naraku. Suddenly, her bow was cut by a flying sickle- Kohaku had flung it at her to prevent her from her task. She turned to Kikyou and said frantically, "Help him!"

The girl watched Kagome's face for a split second longer than necessary- for that one brief moment, a fire sparked behind her eyes, the first real emotion Kagome had ever seen on her clay face. Then she nodded slightly, and raised her bow.

"Hold still," she whispered, and released. Then it happened- that one push that toppled everything. Kagome screamed in helplessness as she watched in horror. The arrow sped to Inuyasha, not Naraku!

Her attention was torn away at the arrival of another small child. This one was pale, slightly reminiscent of a ghost. Kanna.

Kagome gasped is shock, and Kanna raised her mirror. Instantly, Kagome felt a brief tugging, and then her soul left her body. It was a pure white that shone like a star. But the minute it touched the mirror, the mirror shattered.

White orbs filled the air, so many that it appeared as if all the stars filled that one clearing. An unnatural light lit the scene for everyone to see.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as the arrow pierced his heart. Anyone close to him at that moment was surprised by his expression- the anger and accusation glittered there for a second before it was replaced by a peace. Then his whole body relaxed, and another light was added to the souls escaped from Kanna's mirror.

Kagome's body was lifted into the air as her soul returned to her. When she opened her eyes, she immediately looked to Inuyasha. When she saw the light leave him, she knew.

"No. Inuyasha..." Her whisper was soft, filled with unspeakable pain. Them she began to burn. Her body was glowing with her miko powers; however, this time they were not a beautiful pearly pink. Now, it was red. Flames crawled along her flesh.

Then something amazing happened. It froze everyone, even Naraku, immobile and shocked. The souls one by one took the shape of their previous owners and came to huddle by Kagome. Most were youkai, but there were a few humans. Not just humans- mikos. They looked on the girl, and one by one all reached out to touch her. Their power poured into her body, gifting her with strength. Then the souls faded.

Then Kagome began to change. Her body glowed with her power- she was so bright that no one could look upon her. Her fire filled the clearing. Then a few things happened. Naraku dropped Inuyasha's body, Tetsusaiga and all, and began choking. Inuyasha rose slowly into the air, propelled from an invisible source.

Kagome's voice rang across the clearing. At first it was soft, meant only for Inuyasha. "I am sorry," she whispered. "I never though she would do that. I suppose you were right in the end- I am weak." She brushed her fingers over his cool face, and said quietly, "But no more." He slowly sank back to earth; however, the fang was gone. His skin glowed slightly where she had touched his face.

Then her voice rang out, similar to the pure note from a bell. "Naraku! Kikyou! You will pay for your crimes. I decree that you will live, for now. But beware, for you will both die. By my hand." Then, all at once, the light was gone. Naraku fled, flanked by his demons and children.

The remaining members of the shard hunters did not acknowledge his actions. In fact, they were still fixated, slightly in shock, at the area Kagome had occupied moments before.

Sango walked forward and knelt beside Inuyasha. She, too, touched his face, tears streaming down her face. "I am sorry, friend," she whispered. "But I promise, you will be avenged."

She stood, and Kirara came to stand by her side. Shippou launched himself on her and buried his face in her neck. "Sango, where is Kagome," he sobbed.

Sango looked helplessly at Miroku, and turned back to the fox child. "I don't know," she whispered. Miroku put a comforting hand around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I just don't know," she sobbed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Blood Tears**

**By Rose Songweaver**

Kagome was transported to a dark place that didn't truly belong to this world. She had been numb previously, shocked by Kikyou's betrayal and unexpected murder. But her mind was slowly waking up, and grief was clawing its way into her consciousness. She was burning; she wanted revenge so much. She didn't know what had possessed her to leave Kikyou and Naraku without harming them, but it wasn't as if she had had a choice. She was swiftly being dragged away- only her need to say goodbye had allowed her to stay so long. She had no idea what happened with Kanna's mirror, only that with the return of her soul, she had been filled with incredible power. It was no the pure, holy power of a miko- no, this was more animalistic, more primal. It demanded revenge.

She was suddenly deposited onto the ground with a thud. It was a fall of a good three feet, but Kagome really didn't care any longer. She was suddenly filled with a burning agony. Her body was being slowly heated beyond endurance. First, her insides seemed to disintegrate, simply melt away. She couldn't breathe, even her heart stopped beating.

But it didn't stop there. The fire spread, melting her muscles and very bones. She was screaming silently, the sound locked deep inside her throat. Her brain was slowly melting, but her soul was still locked inside her body. She had no thoughts, only pain; her very sanity seemed to be bent ruthlessly as the torture on her body continued.

Eventually, even her skin was assaulted, making her nerves, every single one, burn with incredibly pain. Then, slowly, a million lifetimes or a second later, the fire deep inside began to cool. Her organs reshaped themselves, as did her bones, muscles, and skin. Last was her head- her brain cooled, allowing though process again. The pain was gone as abruptly as it had come.

Kagome didn't move for a second; she couldn't. She was entranced with everything she felt. She could smell incredibly well; everything nearby seemed to carry a scent. Her hearing was amazing- every little thing, even the sap on the trees, was carried to her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and noted the infinitely improved. Everything was sharper, every line more pronounced, every color more dramatic.

She stood slowly and looked down on herself. Her skin was more even colored, now a milky white instead of the peaches and cream she had previously possessed. She noted that her fingernails were beautifully shaped silver claws. Her wrists held deep red slashes that stood out against her skin.

_What happened to me_, she thought. The question was quickly followed by, i who am I?

She racked her mind for an answer, but found nothing. Her memory was blank, wiped clean. She remembered white light, grief, an arrow. But nothing else. Not even a hint of her identity.

She frowned and shook her head slowly. She couldn't remember anything that happened to her, any memories of her life, and it terrified her.

She began to walk forward, noting the light silk dress that swished around her. It matched her nails perfectly; it was white, with silver embroidery. It was incredibly light, and reached around midcalf. It clung slightly, but didn't hinder her movements.

Her foot hit something, and she glanced down in surprise. At her feet was an old, rusty sword. She stooped and eyes it warily, then picked it up. To her surprise, it glowed softly and shifted slightly. It now held a silver and white sheath with straps obviously intended for her shoulders. Shrugging slightly, she slipped it on. It rested perfectly between her shoulder blades.

_No harm in a sword_, she reasoned. i _Besides, it would be nice to have a weapon_.

Kagome set out toward the scent of water. It seemed to be a river- she could hear the rushing water. She arrived in a dew minutes and looked at her reflection.

For a second, she saw a small girl with deep black hair in a short green dress, but it was gone in a second, replaced by her own image. She saw herself as few people ever can, as a true stranger that criticized herself honestly, without bias.

She was lovely, she would admit that. She was small and curvy, with a slightly defiant stance. Her long hair reached her hips in long waves; it was a deep black color also, but seemed to reflect slight red and silver tints. Her eyes were ice blue, large and striking, but cold. She allowed no emotion to surface. Her cheekbones were high with red slashes that looked identical to the ones on her hips. She had a small nose and full, pouty lips.

She turned away without interest. For a second, her mind screamed that the reflection was wrong, everything was wrong, but it was gone quickly. She paused for a second, then stiffened slightly. She felt something coming, at an extremely fast pace.

Within a few seconds the newcomer had revealed himself to her. He was tall, dressed in furs. His black hair was held up in a high ponytail, and his hot blue eyes stared at her impudently, challengingly.

"Hey, wench, who are you and what are you doing here," he demanded roughly.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she shrugged off the strange, brief recognition. "Do not call me that," she said quietly. "I will leave when I see fit."

His growl reached her ears immediately after her words. "Do not talk to me that way, wench! You are in my lands, and I demand respect! I am Kouga, prince of the wolf tribe!"

Kagome frowned in confusion and annoyance. Kouga... the name rang a bell, but she was unable to place it.

"I do not particularly care who you are," she assured him. "Stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours."

Kouga stared at her, and wanted to scream in frustration. This demoness was strange, familiar almost. She was nothing he had ever seen before- she was nothing he could think of- not wolf, not cat, not dog, not bird, not anything he had ever heard of. Not to mention, she regarded him with complete dismissal that made his youkai howl.

She began to walk away, but stopped when the sound of his sword leaving its sheath reached her ears. She turned back to face the crimson eyed wolf youkai. "Do you really think this wise," she inquired softly. He growled in reply and rushed at her, sword ready.

She sighed and said softly, "I guess you do."

She dodged his initial attack with incredible speed, moving in a second, too fast for the eye to follow. She stood a few feet away and watched him with a slightly curious look. Something was in his legs- it glowed softly; called to her, almost.

He skidded to a stop and turned. He rushed her again and again, but she dodged every attack. Finally he made a particularly fast lunge and made a quick sweep with his sword. He managed to cut off a few inches from one lock of her hair.

"Fight back, wench," he growled angrily.

She stared at the few inches of hair, then at the wolf demon. She tilted her head slightly, confusedly, and studied him. "As you wish," she said quietly.

She drew the rusted old sword from its scabbard, but it was not there. In its place was a large, incredibly beautiful sword. It was magnificent, obviously powerful. She felt the fur at the hilt and studied it in confusion.

Kouga stepped back in pure shock. "Where did you get that," he growled.

Kagome studied him in confusion. "I found it," she said slowly.

"Liar," he snarled. He rushed her again, but this time she did not move. She seemed to be in a trance, staring at the Tetsusaiga in shock. He smirked in victory as he brought his blade in a crushing blow at her head.

Unfortunately, the blow never made it. Before he even knew what happened, his blade was block and flicked out of his grasp. He was then flung down and pinned by her foot to her chest.

"I warned you," she said softly, almost mournfully. She raised the Tetsusaiga and brought it down at his head.


End file.
